Tetsuya Tsurugi
"That's right... It's fine if you tell me... to fight... I'll keep answering with the same answer... MAZIN GO..." -'Tetsuya Tsurugi' Biography Tetsuya is an orphan kid who was raised by Kenzo Kabuto to pilot the giant robot he was developing and repel the Mycenae invasion Kenzo and his father -Dr. Juzo Kabuto, creator of Mazinger Z- were frightened of. Tetsuya is prideful and efficient but deep down he is a person insecure and frightened of being alone. He had been a lonely kid until Kenzo took him in. He felt Professor Kabuto had given him a home and someone to call "father", and he would do anything for him. He completely devoted his life to piloting Great Mazinger and combatting the Mycenae Empire. He trained and honed his skills to honor his father, and he refuses to quit or flee because in his mind it would mean letting his father down. Due to his time spent focused on piloting Great Mazinger his interpersonal skills were severely under developed, thus coming off as blunt or rude with most of his encounters. When Koji Kabuto returned, Tetsuya became afraid and jealous, fearing everyone -including Kenzo- would forget about him, and he would lose his father and the only thing gave meaning to his existence: piloting Great Mazinger. So, he got aggressive, hostile and confrontational, and even he refused to help Kouji when he needed him. He took the initiative to change his ways after his jealousy and fear and overcame them. Although similar to Kouji in some aspects –such like being hotblooded and resilient, he was also pretty different. Where Kouji was carefree and enthusiastic, Tetsuya was serious, focused, gloomy and cranky(kinda like going from Jaden Yuki to Yusei Fudo when GX ended and 5D's started). He was completely focused on his duty whereas Kouji had a life beyond of piloting Mazinger Z. Maybe due to him being older, Tetsuya was slightly more mature than his predecessor. However, unlike Kouji, he didn’t outgrow his competitiveness. In Mazinger Z Infinity its 10 years after beating the baddies and he is married to Jun Hono and got her pregnant. He still pilots Great Mazinger but gets caught in Texas and used as a plug for Dr. Hell to access Mazinger Infinity to wipe out the universe. Eventually Shiro Kabuto and Lisa and Koji get him out and they fight the grand marshall of h-ll but dr H-ll gets into Infinity and tries to wipe the universe. But Koji and Lisa stop him. Later Jun as pooped out their kid and they see Koji ask Sayaka to breed. Super Robot Wars Alpha series Tetsuya went from normal not really important enough character in the first game, into one of the more developed and important character to the plot and backstory of Alpha Gaiden, and become Touma's main mentor(since he gaves him his training schedule to fit his role as Drill Sergeant Nasty) in Alpha 3 Tetsuya also stars in a story depicting the prequel of Alpha Gaiden, which serves as the moment before Egret Fehu does his job at the Earth Cradle. What does Tetsuya do ? Opening with the classic Thunder Break move to save the crippled base defense line of Gespenst and Valkyrie Squad, then, after making a boast that he doesn't care about anything, his job is to give a trashing to the enemy, he evenhandedly fights a whole Army of Mycenaean Dragoon Squad resulting in a cracked and crippled Great. Then Ryuuma Shogun come only to get handled by a Thunder Break and a point blank all or nothing stab with Mass produced Photonic Beam Saber with a little help from Venus A. This feat is so awesome that ''SANGER ZONVOLT''himself stares at his prowess in such an expression that signifies fear. You read it right. Sanger motherfucking Zonvolt himself FEARED Tetsuya Tsurugi. Actors In Great Mazinger, Mazinkaiser vs The Great General of Darkness‏‎, UFO Robot Grendizer vs. Great Mazinger‏‎, Grendizer, Getter Robo G, Great Mazinger: Monster of The Ocean Floor‏‎, Great Mazinger vs. Getter Robo G: Clash in The Sky‏‎ and Great Mazinger vs. Getter Robo he was voiced by Keiichi Noda who was Dr. Mashirito (second voice) in Dr. Slump, Abil (ep 7); Apoll,; Godman, Jewel in Devilman TV, Captain Gorman in UFO Robo Grendizer, Slash in Mahoromatic, Shōki/Raiden in Transformers: The Headmasters, Dr. Gô (eps 1-2); Giga; Giga / Overlord; Narrator; Overlord; Ricky in Transformers: Super God Masterforce, Narrator; Overlord in Transformers: Zone and Cepheus Albiore in Saint Seiya. In Mazinger Z vs. The Great General of Darkness‏‎ he's voiced by Ryouichi Tanaka who was Akira Fudo in Devilman, Mazinger Z Vs. Devilman‏‎, and kinda as Takeshi Maki in Devil Lady, Johnny in ep 19 of Cutey Honey, Kito and Rico in Mazinger Z, the teacher in Doraemon, Dr Briefs and Elder Kai in DBZ and DB super, Amon in CB Chara Go Nagai World OVA 2, Cancer Deathmask in Saint Seiya, Rankiryuu in Sakigake!! Otoko Juku, Snake (Cobra Commander) in Transformers G1, Brainstorm; Bruticus (ep 13); Long Haul; Octane; Rampage; Snake Bomb (Triple Threat Snake); Streetwise; Wreck-GarDr in Transformers: The Headmasters, Dado (ep 21); Lander (Landmine) in Transformers: Super God Masterforce, Blue Bacchus (ep 17); Mining Engineer (ep 6) in Transformers: Victory and Charlie Nash in Street Fighter II V. In Mazinkaiser and Mazinkaiser vs The Great General of Darkness‏‎ he was voiced by Hiroshi Yanaka who was Sora in .hack//SIGN, several forms of Naraku in Inuyasha, Captain Astro in Monster Rancher, Shikaku Nara in Naruto, Gaizel in Plastic Little, Tsunan Tsukioka in Rurouni Kenshin, Vrumugun in Slayers TV, Mantid inSpider Riders, Viscount Neptune/Hiroshi Umino in Venus 5 (a sailor moon syle p0rn0e) and Monkey Saruyama/Mr. Shroud in Yugioh GX. In the ADV dub he's voiced by Brian Jepson who also did Oscha in Final Fantasy: Unlimited, Joe the Condor (Sentai dub) in Gatchaman, Agito Makishima/Guyver III Purg'stall and Torii in Guyver: The Bioboosted Armor, Lionel Taylor Snubnose (eps 17-18) Thin Hoodlum (ep 13) in Pumpkin Scissors(ok wtf even is that? I kept hearing f it but never saw it or knew what its about?) and Limone/Yanagiba in Wedding Peach(mmmmm. dat Momoko!!) In Mazinger Z Infinity He's played by Toshihiko Seki who was Tachihara in Angel Cop (dat violent cr-p I love so), Luva in Angelique (dat gay cr-p I haven't watched), Kan in Daigunder(remember dat?), Belshio (eps 11-12) in FMA, Jotaro Bleed Kaga in Future GPX Cyber Formula, Sakomizu (eps 2-3) in Genocyber (that's worse than p0rn0), Wing as Hunter × Hunter 2011, Garamaru in Inuyasha, Senketsu in Kil La Kill (was that the living thong??), Souther in Legends of the Dark King: A Fist of the North Star Story (no one could top the original), George Allster and Rau Le Creuset in Gundam Seed, Duo Maxwell in Gundam Wing (my fave!), Iruka Umino in Naruto, Naruto Z Shippuden and Naruto GT Boruto, Aukas dad in Evangelion (dat b--ch maker), Yurimaru in Ninja Scroll (bad a55), Mousse in Ranma ½ (dat queer anime), Epsilon Alioth Fenrir in Saint Seiya, Scorpio Milo in the newer Saint Seiya cr-p, Hiroto Minaka in Sekirei (b00bz), Buguese in Spider Riders(aka Medabotz Zexal), Kujaku in Kujaku-oh/Spiroit Warrior/Peacock king (which had a good sega genesis game), Grove in Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust, Tanma in Wedding Peach(sexy Momoko!!) and frank (eps 16-18) in Yugioh 5ds. In the dub of Infinity he's voiced by the legendary Dan Green who was Yugi in Yugioh, Knuckles and mephiles (which fits Go Nagai) in Sonic, Sheriff Zuke Squash in Fighting Foodons, Leo in Jungle Emperor Leo (Tezuuka and Nagai?!) Eugine, Byron, Entei, mewtwo and Iron Maasked Maurauder in Pokémon, Kyoshiro Mibu/Demon Eyes Kyo in Samurai Deeper Kyo (Which had a GBA game) Regulus and Tetsu Ushio in Yugioh 5Ds, Black Claw in the Live Action Cutey Honey movie and a lot of H anime!! Cameos *Violence Jack: In Violence Jack Hell's Wind is some dude named Tetsuya who's in love with (and probably b0ning) a chick named Jun. They gets caught by Hell's Wind and he gets FREEKIN CHAINSAWED DEAD!!(in the manga the gang only hassled them and they lost control of their car and crashd(jun fell out and didn't blow up))(also in dA MANGA the bikers killed him b4 the quake f'd japan). Jun went bada55 and went after em later. it didn't go well.harhartheshityo He was voiced by Kenyuu Horiuchi who was famous (or infamous) as the hermaphrodite Blue in Violence Jack Evil Town. Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Mazinger Characters Category:Violence Jack Characters